KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 July 2015
00:00:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:41 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:00:47 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:00:59 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:02:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:05:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:15 !tell Kururu Gunso teen bot will kill you all 00:06:15 Skarletscarab: I will tell Kururu your message the next time I see him. 00:06:29 Whut 00:06:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:11 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:07:35 /me gives kuru a lighter* 00:07:44 in case you need food on the go (y) 00:07:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:10 *takes it and puts it in my pocket* 00:08:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:08:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:08:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:12 your welcome 00:09:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:10:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:46 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:11:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:11:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:11:39 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:11:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:12:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:12:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:12:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:14:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:25 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:14:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:14:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:15:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:08 weeeeeeeeee flys trough the dead chat * 00:19:27 I wish Lumina was here 00:19:45 Voice over Radio: You flying in restricted air space, please turn around immediately or we will shoot you down. 00:20:17 i wish jj was here 00:21:42 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:21:45 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:23:25 i wish diva was here XD 00:24:32 if we combine our thoughts then jj will get here 00:24:58 Our wishes and dreams come true when at the appointed time. 00:25:23 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:25:59 skar was right o.o 00:26:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:55 *jumps on Skar from behind* 00:27:00 http://www.siliconera.com/2015/07/14/ojimon-turns-pokmon-into-wearisome-middle-aged-men/ 00:27:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:48 I was right actually. Like I said, dreams and wishes will be granted at the appointed time. 00:28:01 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:28:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:49 well were are my wishes than banks o.o 00:29:00 mine was stronger 00:29:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:29:27 how can yours be stronger than my unless o.o 00:29:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:11 Diva will come on, when she does I don't know, but she will come on if you are patient, all good things come to those who wait. 00:31:25 I felt Skars more 00:32:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:56 I expected you would say that. 00:33:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:33:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:24 DX 00:33:24 It shows how predicable the human mind is, when coming to viewing loved ones and those you love. 00:33:36 banks dont act like a god or somting 00:34:38 Mode like fortune cookie 00:35:15 dont waste time reading fortune cookie 00:35:16 Me too 00:35:24 A god I am not, no human can be a god. 00:35:31 ^ 00:35:47 Humans are only God's creation ^~^ 00:35:53 there is no such thing as a god 00:36:00 NO SKAR I WONT LINK THAT 00:36:29 but skar you have they brought the big G 00:36:29 Jj ** 00:36:58 bad skar bad *sprays water on skar* 00:37:28 That is so true Jj, we are all creations of God. 00:37:31 Hehe 00:37:54 Max, there is such thing, but that is your ours not out 00:38:33 Thank the dragons we live in a time where religion is shoved down your throat 00:38:43 Lol 00:39:28 Oh i just remembered 00:39:31 Nik an Jj 00:39:40 if there was a god why there is war why there are people that fight evryday for food while the fatt and lazy once sitting on there lazy chair why there isnt peace in this world its becaus there is no god its only us to blame 00:39:44 This phone types what it wants 00:40:14 And Jj 00:41:17 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:26 I mean like 00:41:32 Religion is delicate 00:41:50 Which is why i dont think its a good topic to discuss 00:41:59 ^ 00:42:01 Causes fights 00:42:07 End friendships 00:42:13 blah blah all that jazz 00:42:14 Read the rules, thawarning him Shauns why I am a 00:42:38 I'm just saying 00:42:40 But ok 00:42:44 I was never here 00:43:12 NEW TOPIC 00:43:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:44:52 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:09 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 00:46:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:46:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:37 /me show coco an image of teen* 00:46:39 coco hunt 00:47:03 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:47:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:47:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:34 These two robbers walked into a bar, the walk to the counter and say to the bartender "Give us your money, and be quick" The bartender nods and puts money in the cash bag, a bottle hits the first robber, the second robber says "Who did that" Bartender says. "Beats me" Another bottle hits the second robber, the bartender leans over and says to the robber. "I just remembered, the owner haunts the bar, and he hates robbers, that is who threw the bottles at you." :P 00:48:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:13 Coco:*sniffs teens pants* found him 00:49:50 will make a hunter out of you yet *^* 00:50:05 ................................... 00:50:11 Lol 00:50:25 Now you found Teen, lets sell him off of EBay. 00:50:27 Coco: already passed Hunter exam 00:50:36 good girl 00:50:38 dont tell jj 00:50:43 What? 00:50:46 O.e 00:50:53 Dangerous job for my daughter 00:51:06 Niko no 00:51:10 I'm priceless 00:51:14 (epic) 00:51:21 (epicorg) 00:51:25 XD 00:51:26 she wants to sell lemonade and i said case she might over work her self 00:51:39 I'm going to go 00:51:50 Night :) 00:51:58 D: 00:52:01 jj? 00:52:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:52:20 *Hygs Skar tightly* ; ( 00:52:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:23 ; ( 00:52:23 Cya jj' 00:52:31 /me hugs back* 00:53:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:26 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:42 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:54:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:54:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:55:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:56:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:56:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:20 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-taWymx1WI 00:59:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:59:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:04:00 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:12 *Eats link* 01:06:10 nuuu link 01:06:19 Lol 01:06:32 Cool they making a FNAF 4 01:07:11 it will be out on august the 8th 01:08:29 I bet the 5th FNAF will be the finale game, and the series ends with either an animated film or a live action film, either being done would be cool. 01:09:25 i think it live action 01:12:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:12:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:43 Yeah, they probably would do a live action movie of FNAF, I can actually see the electronics being possessed by demons or vengeful spirits. 01:14:36 that would be cool 01:16:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:16:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:37 night all 01:20:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:20:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:20:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:21:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:17 Man I love magneto 01:21:22 WB Peepers :D 01:22:08 Hes such a great villain with great hidden good purpose in his evilest 01:22:35 Hi Nikon 01:22:39 Autocorrect 01:22:54 /me sets autocorrect on fire 01:23:23 Old saying history repeats its self 01:23:47 Lol 01:24:20 Well magneto is basically trying to prevent something similar to the holocaust from happening to the mutants 01:24:33 Autocorrect is a bitch :P *hands Autocorrect to Teen* Nag Teen to get a job :P Autocorrect: *auto corrects everythng to the wrong meaning* 01:25:16 But ends up being evil about, and willing to the same evil Hitler did to the humans to protect the mutants 01:25:43 So its kind confusing also 01:26:39 Lol Magneto is a badass, but damn he is old :P 01:26:55 well ha 01:26:59 *sticks Magneto in old age home* Enjoy retirement grampa :P 01:27:12 Magneto was around during the holocaust 01:27:52 He may be old but he can still lift up the golden gate bridge and fly off with it 01:28:42 Old Man: *watches Magneto carry the golden gate bridge and flys off with it* Ahh freakin mutants! 01:28:52 Magneto was probably born in 20s or 30s 01:29:17 Yeah, I think he served in the army during the 40s with Prof X :P 01:29:22 Magneto was born with his powers 01:29:50 During the 40s magneto was in a concentration cap 01:30:02 12 year old Magneto: *Whistles and uses powers tn crash dad's car* Daad, your car rolled down the drive way again >:) 01:30:15 XD 01:30:41 Homer: *Magneto's dad* WHY YOU LITTLE! *chokes 12 year old Magneto* 01:30:47 I read the childhood of magnet coif book XD 01:32:00 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:32:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dI7SEIKaKwE 01:32:38 Peepers can you tell KoH that I will be a few days I lost my password 01:32:38 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:32:50 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:33:02 Ok but I'm on tab 01:33:32 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:34:09 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:34:39 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:35:02 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 01:35:05 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 01:41:04 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:01:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:42:03 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:42:44 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 03:11:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 03:11:45 . 03:11:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 03:12:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 03:17:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 03:17:45 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 03:17:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 03:17:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 03:18:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 03:37:25 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 04:14:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 06:05:27 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 10:59:54 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:04:28 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 11:07:15 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:23:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:24:11 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:24:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 14:24:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 14:35:55 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 14:36:26 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 14:36:28 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 15:57:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 15:57:50 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 15:57:52 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 15:58:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 15:58:02 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:10:38 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 16:10:48 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:10:50 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:10:59 hmm...well 16:11:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:11:01 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:11:10 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 16:11:10 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:11:11 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 16:11:12 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 16:19:31 !Tell Jj BlueDreamer I love you sis 16:19:31 Kururu Gunso: I will tell Jj your message the next time I see him. 16:19:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:19:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:21:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 16:33:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:38:03 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:43:10 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:43:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:43:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:44:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:44:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:44:45 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:45:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:45:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:45:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:46:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:46:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:46:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:47:37 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:48:08 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:48:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:50:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:50:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:50:59 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:51:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:52:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:52:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:52:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:53:25 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:54:18 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:54:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:55:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:55:50 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:55:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:56:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:57:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:57:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:57:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:58:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:58:29 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:59:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 16:59:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 16:59:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:00:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:00:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:00:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:01:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:01:51 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:01:52 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:02:21 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:02:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:02:53 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:03:23 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:03:55 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:03:56 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:05:14 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:05:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:05:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:06:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:06:58 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 17:17:23 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 17:18:41 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 17:25:04 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:25:35 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:25:36 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:47:18 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 17:47:45 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 17:47:47 -!- CommanderPeepers has joined Special:Chat. 17:47:51 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 17:47:52 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 18:11:16 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 18:23:01 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 18:23:42 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 18:23:55 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 18:29:52 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 18:30:23 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 18:30:24 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 18:32:37 *Blows airhorn* >:D 18:37:30 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 19:04:42 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:05:13 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 19:16:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:26:31 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:40:23 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 19:41:05 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:41:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:41:09 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:41:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:41:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:41:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 19:42:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 19:42:15 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 20:16:22 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 20:16:52 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 20:16:53 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 20:16:53 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:54:51 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:55:02 *is tempted to send peepers to another dimension 21:55:24 laughs * 21:55:24 Oh I can't play along with your rp D:< 21:55:26 Im tim 21:55:37 xD Peepers staph 21:55:46 That's bullying D:< 21:55:52 Calibur: e.e Oh. I am the famed Calibur 21:56:00 Peepers you can join xD 21:56:01 or racisit peepers XD 21:56:15 What Max? 21:56:16 Just go with the plot xD 21:56:36 *sighs and decides not to send peeper to another place 21:56:43 Pls 21:57:04 Shirkuro is a swordsman 21:57:31 Except he needs his two swords, he calls them his other half 21:57:36 kira you have a shitty mind to let you piss off that quick XD 21:57:45 Calibur: Now why are you holding me Tim? 21:57:47 MAX 21:57:49 Ik u are calibur 21:57:49 Silence 21:57:56 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 21:57:57 max 21:58:03 /timing 21:58:03 He's talking with his sword 21:58:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 21:58:23 well peepers you know how i can be (epic) 21:58:29 *growls at max 21:58:35 yep and you're gonna find yourself banned someday 21:59:38 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:59:57 well Org is bureaucrat for a reason 22:00:05 Im training use Excalibur 22:00:05 *shakes head and waits* 22:00:21 *to 22:00:22 Calibur: Thought so. Now we shall train everyday. 22:00:26 he will be a party pooper if you break the rules 22:00:40 i didnt break the rule so yea 22:00:49 Max 22:00:52 Just stop 22:01:00 don't argue with me over rudes 22:01:00 i didnt start it teen >.> 22:01:14 you kinda did when you said Tim had a shitty mind 22:01:16 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:01:19 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:01:31 ^ 22:01:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 22:01:50 if I hear one more word out an excuse and im gonna kick you. now have a nice day 22:01:50 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:01:51 *growls 22:02:21 what ever walks off to a mounten * 22:02:52 Ok calibur 22:03:11 Shirkuro: *flies to teen* hello 22:03:23 Hi 22:03:24 *looks at DragonScale* 22:03:43 *is in Hoenn nearing the location of Kyogre* 22:03:47 *his wolf ears and tail are blood red 22:04:14 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 22:04:16 Peepers: I lost the dark sword Shirkuro: what? 22:04:55 *calms down 22:05:00 Calibur: Great. Now I am going to sleep. *calibur grows heavier* 22:05:22 Shirkuro: hey Teen I am the son of the dragon king, Who is own dead and living among the demons. Im looking for my other half 22:05:30 Ahh 22:05:41 *falls 22:05:41 Oh I see 22:05:43 Talk with Calibur? 22:05:59 Oh hi Calibur 22:06:15 The hell u where easy to pick up earlier 22:06:16 xD Teen Calibur is with Kira 22:06:46 Shirkuro: *holds up a map to the holy grail* Why do I even have this.. 22:06:48 Oh lol 22:07:00 Lol 22:08:04 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:08:26 Oh no 22:08:41 Now you need to meditate Kira 22:09:14 Shirkuro: *walks up to Kira and Calibur* Hello *holds up a map to the Holy Grail* I am Shirkuro new dragon king of both evil and good. I am looking for the dark sword, if you ever find it. I'll give you this Map 22:09:28 M-meditate? 22:09:38 Attempt to feel like Calibur is an extension of you 22:10:21 I dont know how to do that 22:10:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 22:10:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 22:10:42 Shirkuro: *looks at Calibur* oh nice sword, I had two swords, my two halfs. Without my dark half I am nothing. 22:11:00 *also has Excalibur on his right 22:11:12 Go to that mountain *points to a mountain with a Cherry Blossom Tree* 22:11:33 And don't come back till you feel Calibur as a part of you 22:11:41 Shirkuro: *sits on a rock and closes his eyes and tries to sense the Dark sword* 22:11:56 *has a orange sheath on his back with no sword in it 22:12:15 Ok and here 22:12:26 Hm? 22:12:35 *hands the orange sheath to kuru 22:12:49 *takes it* 22:13:14 That dragonscale is useless with out its sheath 22:13:39 Shirkuro: *looks at Kuru* Hello *points at him* Have you seen the dark sword 22:13:56 *puts DragonScale in its sheath* 22:14:39 *goes to the cherry blossom tree 22:14:48 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:15:03 Kuru? 22:15:10 Hm? 22:15:16 How did ulose Excalibur 22:15:22 Shirkuro: *points at Skar* you! *walks closer* have you seen the Dark sword"?! 22:15:51 I had to give it up 22:16:03 Y 22:16:18 hey skar 22:16:23 I died weilding it and it just...disappeared 22:16:33 Oh 22:16:46 So yeah. 22:16:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:16:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:17:38 *contiues walking 22:18:29 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 22:18:44 Shirkuro: *finds his sword* finally! my halfs are now a whole. 22:19:02 *drayon appears 22:19:25 Drayon)Humans so weird 22:20:31 *meditates 22:20:35 *sits with DragonScale* 22:21:07 *drayon shudders 22:21:24 Drayon)im sick of this 22:21:48 *drayon returns to the dragon realm 22:23:15 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:22 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 22:23:40 meditate on the top of the mounten * 22:23:50 *lucy appears 22:24:14 (Brb 22:24:22 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:39 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 22:25:36 Shirkuro: *pokes Kuru* 22:25:41 Hm? 22:25:58 hello kupo! 22:26:28 Hey Tsukiko *pets his head* 22:26:50 *flaps wings* kupo! 22:27:02 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 22:27:13 I wonder.. 22:27:25 *scratches behind tsukiko ear* 22:28:00 *eyes and hair turn green 22:28:21 Damnit not now 22:28:21 Shirkuro: I found my other sword *combinds his two swords into the Sword of balence of yin yang* 22:28:31 /me thinks kuru is being polite 22:28:48 Damn it i though he was like a cat 22:28:50 sword: *slices violently in minutes splits back into two swords* 22:29:31 *eyes and hair turn completely green 22:29:41 No!.... 22:29:50 Perv)Yes 22:29:56 Shirkuro: Oh come on, the sword won't stay in this powerful form since the dark sword and light sword have been enemies for 10000 years 22:30:07 *perv giggles 22:30:32 *puts Draagonscale in the Arua and pulls out Kusanagi* 22:31:15 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 22:31:38 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 22:32:07 Shirkuro: a bahemut dragon use the light sword to it's fullest power, and the dark dragon can use the dark sword to its fullest power, but since I am a half breed, I can use the swords at half power but they grow stronger when I combind them, but it wont last long 22:32:19 *perv looks around 22:32:36 (Brb 22:33:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:33:10 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:33:39 Shirkuro: but even at half power the swords are strong enough to kill humans in one shot. (the swords also has magic beam of energy that they can blast from them) 22:33:50 jumps of the mounten * 22:35:21 Shirkuro: (Only bahemuts dragons, and dark dragons can use the swords, if any other creature uses the sword, It weakened and the power is 1-10%) 22:38:32 *hands out cookies* 22:39:28 /me eats cookie 22:40:01 who else wants cookies? :D 22:41:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:41:55 *offers Jj a cookie of her choice* 22:44:23 JJ 22:44:31 I told my friend to draw Luke and Vile kissing 22:44:47 for chris 22:44:47 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 22:46:00 (Back 22:46:16 w 22:46:17 b 22:46:36 wb kupo! 22:46:37 *turns normal and meditates 22:46:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:47:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:47:53 Wbwbwbbwbw 22:48:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:48:50 *jumps down the mountain 22:49:02 I gtg. 22:49:07 Bye guys 22:49:13 *hands the plate of cookies to Peepers* 22:49:18 Bai 22:49:30 bye kupo! 22:49:36 Peepers and Tsukiko can have cookies :) 22:50:46 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:50:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:50:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:51:50 JJ COME BACK 22:51:57 /me throws a tantrum* 22:51:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 22:52:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 22:52:32 Such childs 22:52:53 /me gives skar a jj doll 22:52:58 kupo! 22:53:02 JJ D; 22:53:02 bored DX 22:53:06 Ok Kira 22:53:06 /me shoves it under shirt and walks off* 22:53:15 Yes? 22:54:09 *draws Kusanagi* Attack 22:54:28 Ok 22:54:49 *unsheaths calibur 22:55:06 *slashes at kuru 22:55:33 *instantly blocks and sends a wave of air at Kira* 22:55:49 *jumps up 22:56:09 *gets sent back 22:56:31 the true Excalibur sword? kupo I love that sword! kupo! 22:56:49 Not Excalibur 22:56:52 Calibur 22:56:57 *Excalibur is still sheathed 22:56:59 oh 22:57:02 nvm then 22:57:05 lol 22:57:09 kupo! 22:57:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:57:41 Attack Kira 22:58:05 *swings at kuru 22:58:25 *counters, causing Calibur to fly out of his hand* 22:58:44 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 22:58:51 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 22:58:56 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:16 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:17 *jumps back and grabs calibur c 22:59:20 wb nikolai 22:59:58 /me goes back to my tree and sweep the floors 23:00:06 kupo 23:00:21 Did you feel incomplete when Calibur was not in your hand? 23:00:48 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:01:17 Yea kinda 23:01:32 Good your getting there 23:01:44 Now go back and meditate 23:01:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:01:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:02:25 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:02:28 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:03:11 controls the shadow within me on 50 % 23:03:13 * 23:03:22 *goes back up the mountain 23:03:23 -!- Tsukiko Ikeda has left Special:Chat. 23:03:59 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:04:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:04:09 Btw kuru ur stronger than max 23:04:19 I know i am 23:04:40 And I'm weak as hell 23:04:54 Well you beat Kira Teen 23:05:20 shirkuro: *holds up his swords* 23:05:20 True 23:05:24 sigh* 23:06:03 *sheathes Kusanagi* 23:06:03 Happy Birthday Niko! :O 23:06:14 It's Nik's b-day? 23:06:22 Thanks Teen :) 23:06:22 According to skype it is 23:06:33 happy b day banks 23:06:38 *shoots confetti 23:06:47 BRING OUT THE BEER AND WINE 23:07:25 Woot! :D 23:07:27 *meditates 23:07:51 *hands out a slice of cake to everyone* 23:08:01 thanks eats it * 23:08:01 *drinks the beer and eats the cake* 23:08:13 drinks to beer * 23:08:42 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 23:08:42 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:08:49 roar of the iron dragon shoots to the sky making fire works * 23:08:56 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:09 How old are ya Nik? 23:09:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:26 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:09:30 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:55 *sighs 23:10:23 20 right banks 23:10:52 25 actually :3 23:11:06 Old ass mf 23:11:15 o.o 25 23:11:18 *contiues meditating 23:11:41 *pats Nik's back* Drink Nik 23:13:04 Lol sure, lets all have drinks :D *Pours beer* 23:13:12 Woo! 23:13:18 yeaaaaaa drinks tons of beer * 23:13:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:13:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:13:44 *drinks till i cant feel* I AM DRUNK NOT! 23:14:09 *jumps down the mountain 23:14:12 bro hugs kuru with my beer in my hand wooooooooo * 23:14:17 Im done 23:14:46 Oh good lord 23:15:38 Y are u drunk 23:15:43 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:15:48 *drinks wine* 23:15:56 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:15:56 im not drunk drinks more beer * 23:16:20 *gets drunk really easily* 23:16:31 Yea right 23:16:58 *walks away 23:17:02 Shamalama do 23:17:26 *hits face on the table and passes out* 23:17:26 grabs kira take some beer * 23:17:36 EXCALIBUR 23:17:40 *a beer hit Tim in the face* 23:17:41 EXCALIBUR 23:17:52 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:18:00 wait kuru why you lay on the ground its party time !!!!* 23:18:00 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:18:14 Calibur: Yes? 23:18:14 No ty 23:18:34 form united king,going to California,EXCALIBUR 23:18:44 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:18:50 x.x 23:19:05 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:16 grabs kuru* i take you home 23:19:29 x.x 23:19:34 My training how much more do i hav left 23:19:49 kira kuru cant talk ad the moment 23:19:56 drinks more beer * 23:20:02 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHntnQwk9ME 23:20:04 Calibur: Hm....Well at least till our spirits are combined 23:20:20 *is talking to calibur 23:20:37 Oh ok 23:20:45 skar look at the link 23:21:17 (giggle) 23:21:26 Calibur: Plus if your drunken Master awakens that could help.... 23:21:30 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:21:37 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:45 *hair turns pitch black 23:21:54 drinks more beer* yea kuru hasnt a iron stommach like me 23:22:00 Lol 23:22:04 Insanity)liquor? 23:22:10 I have a black hole stomach... 23:22:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:22:24 *drinks more wine* 23:22:41 opens menos grande * 23:22:41 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:22:53 10000000 hollows came oud * 23:22:55 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:23:16 *insanity finds vodka 23:23:30 no teen for kira 23:23:36 drinking more beer * 23:23:44 i dont know what im doing!!!!!!! 23:23:46 *insanity drinks said vodka 23:24:59 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:25:04 *hair turns normal 23:25:14 Fuck you Max....*holds head and lays down* 23:25:16 Insanity y 23:25:40 look ad that mount rushmore distroy it in a instand * 23:26:07 *is alitte drunk from vodka 23:26:34 Ugh... 23:26:37 1000000 hollows flying around towns killing people *( 23:26:51 woooooooo this is a party 23:27:04 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:27:11 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:27:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:33 *growls 23:27:52 *a category 5 hurricane strikes Florida and travels up the east coast* WOOOOOOOOOOO 23:27:52 *blades appear 23:28:05 http://imgur.com/iV94kWM 23:28:32 erza did it better 23:28:55 *It then strikes Greenland* 23:29:02 *and it dissipates* 23:29:07 erza is awesome thats why 23:29:15 and no one can complane 23:29:22 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:29:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:29:45 erza can complane 23:29:50 Erza is my anime wife 23:30:07 poor erza 23:30:11 indeed 23:30:12 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:30:17 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:30:17 Hey Dx 23:30:20 drinks more beer * 23:30:30 *blades launch at max 23:30:35 ;-; It's cause Blaze isnt here *drinks* 23:30:47 dodge the blades like a drunk * 23:31:38 *blade turns around 23:31:54 kuru dont be sad but first i have to deal wiht somting 23:32:55 *makes blades disappear 23:33:06 Im bored 23:33:09 apears as a shadow behind kira trows him into hell * 23:33:16 *a Hurricane hits Texas* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 23:33:18 *dodges 23:33:22 have fun there woooooooooooooooooo 23:33:28 Max 23:33:36 I should make a global hurricane 23:33:41 Damn ur slow asa drunk 23:33:48 that effects everyone 23:33:50 o.e 23:33:56 dooooooooooo it 23:34:11 xD 23:34:18 *knocks teen out 23:34:25 but first freez kira in etarnal ice WHO DO YOU CALL DRNK 23:34:25 No 23:34:37 *makes a hurricane hit everywhere in the world at once* 23:34:44 U 23:34:44 *dodged Kira* 23:35:16 woooooo 23:35:21 drinks more beer * 23:35:31 *anger rises 23:35:33 we going to distroy the world teen 23:35:35 i thought teen said Global superman 23:35:38 KIRA 23:35:42 Thats it 23:36:05 no bad max,till im dead berfore distroying the wrold 23:36:11 *hair turns blood red 23:36:22 *tackles Kira down* Don't or Calibur will reject you 23:36:37 okay skar TEEN NOT YET 23:36:45 *eyes slowly turn normal 23:36:56 Calm down 23:37:05 *gets off Kira and helps him up* 23:37:09 distory only half of the world ^^ 23:37:28 *trys to control the anger 23:37:50 say in a drunk way i bet he cant teen * 23:38:01 If you let your anger control you then there's no point in you having or using Excalibur or Calibur 23:38:34 *Hair turns normal 23:39:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:39:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:44 Good 23:39:48 Fine 23:40:11 starts killing more people woooooo * 23:35:16 woooooo 23:35:21 drinks more beer * 23:35:31 *anger rises 23:35:33 we going to distroy the world teen 23:35:35 i thought teen said Global superman 23:35:38 KIRA 23:35:42 Thats it 23:36:05 no bad max,till im dead berfore distroying the wrold 23:36:11 *hair turns blood red 23:36:22 *tackles Kira down* Don't or Calibur will reject you 23:36:37 okay skar TEEN NOT YET 23:36:45 *eyes slowly turn normal 23:36:56 Calm down 23:37:05 *gets off Kira and helps him up* 23:37:09 distory only half of the world ^^ 23:37:28 *trys to control the anger 23:37:50 say in a drunk way i bet he cant teen * 23:38:01 If you let your anger control you then there's no point in you having or using Excalibur or Calibur 23:38:34 *Hair turns normal 23:39:24 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:39:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:44 Good 23:39:48 Fine 23:40:11 starts killing more people woooooo * 23:40:13 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:28 Now go back to the mountain 23:40:35 Pay no attention to Max 23:40:47 *eyes turn red agian 23:41:00 Kira 23:41:11 laughs insane * 23:41:26 yea kira do what kuru says 23:41:30 If you want to use your Anger. Then hand over the blades 23:41:32 Kill......people......y......would..u....do that 23:41:50 *The global superstorm dissipates* 23:41:53 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:41:56 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:41:57 *holds out hand* 23:42:01 Make a choice 23:42:11 kills a humman infront of kira * 23:42:24 *eyesturn normal and faints 23:42:32 (facepalm) 23:42:38 *helps Kira up* 23:42:44 *gets possessed by satan* 23:42:47 Heh 23:42:58 Look at all these humans 23:43:29 *Heads off killing a human in front of max* 23:43:35 *clones appear punch max 23:43:40 *and 23:43:50 kils the clones with ease * 23:44:14 *clones dodges 23:44:40 Suffocate 23:44:45 *wakes up 23:44:46 *is choking a human* 23:45:15 Kuru... 23:45:28 *pouring tea* Hm? 23:45:51 I cant control my anger 23:46:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:46:15 becaus you have not enough hate 23:46:15 Thanks why I'm making this 23:46:21 Shut it Max 23:46:59 *pours the tea into several capsules, putting them into a case and hands it to Kira* If your anger rises eat these 23:47:04 *gets unpossesed* 23:47:06 *one eye turns red 23:47:25 you call that anger kira 23:47:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:09 Try it Kira 23:48:39 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:48:48 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:05 *drinks tea 23:49:24 (No its in the capsules you eat them xD) 23:49:28 *eeyesturn normal 23:49:36 kira hear people screams in his mind * 23:49:41 *(oh 23:49:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:49:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:26 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has left Special:Chat. 23:50:26 -!- TinyBoxTimKira has joined Special:Chat. 23:50:27 *falls on his knees 23:50:27 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 23:51:38 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:51:46 Max.......... 23:51:53 *drinks my tea* 23:52:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:52:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:52:14 /me staers at kuru* 23:52:15 *voice turns demonic 23:52:42 *scratches Skar's head* 23:52:42 *calms down 23:52:54 There we go ^^ 23:53:24 Max.... 23:53:39 Stop messimg with my head 23:53:46 *purrs* 23:54:15 laughs harder * 23:55:14 *sighs 23:55:34 That laugh is annoying 23:56:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:56:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 2015 07 15